Drabbles Collection: Jung Family
by yuunicorn
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan drabble terjemahan dari drabble bahasa Inggris milik yuu dengan penggantian karakter didalamnya. Bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga Jung dengan YunJae sebagai orang tua dan MinSu sebagai anak mereka. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**DRABBLES COLLECTION: JUNG FAMILY**

 **Author:**

yuunicorn

 **Genre:**

Family. Fluff.

 **Rating:**

T

 **Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong. Changmin. Junsu.

 **Pairing(s):**

Parents!YunJae

Sons!MinSu

 **Disclaimer:**

The cast(s) belong to their own selves.

The story belongs to the author - **_yuunicorn_**.

 **A/N:**

Ini adalah kumpulan drabble terjemahan dari drabble bahasa Inggris milik **_yuunicorn_** dengan penggantian karakter didalamnya.

 **Warning:**

No Beta-reading. No Editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No Bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

 **FOREWORD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Yunho**

Seorang pria muda berusia 28 tahun. Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi, kulit kecokelatan, dan mata serupa mata musang yang menempel sempurna di wajah tampannya yang kecil. Rambut _brunette_ -nya yang pendek selalu tertata rapi, tetapi ada kalanya dia membuat tatanannya tampak berantakan. Dia adalah pria yang tegas dan berkharisma. Namun, dia juga seorang yang rendah hati dan bersifat penyayang, terlebih kepada keluarganya. Dia adalah kepala keluaga Jung, sekaligus pemimpin Jung Corp. yang tersohor.

.

 **Kim Jaejoong**

Seorang pria muda berusia 27 tahun. Dia seorang rupawan dengan paras wajah nan ayu. Kulitnya seputih susu dan lembut. _Blonde_ adalah warna yang dipilih untuk warna rambutnya, membuatnya semakin tampak menawan. Dia adalah seorang yang periang dan ramah, namun terkadang galak. Dia adalah pendamping hidup Jung Yunho yang diberi kelebihan sebagai _male pregnant_.

.

 **Jung Changmin**

Bocah laki-laki yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Jung. Dia berusia 6 tahun. Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi – sama seperti sang ayah, meskipun nafsu makannya sangatlah besar. Rambut lurusnya berwarna hitam. Wajahnya pun tampan. Dia adalah anak yang cerdas karena sejak usia dini dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecerdasannya, seperti mampu menghafal alphabet dan angka dengan cepat diusianya yang saat itu menginjak 4 tahun. Dia memiliki kharisma yang diwarisi dari sang ayah dan sifat periang yang diwarisi dari sang ibu. Jangan lupa, dia juga terkenal dengan kejahilannya.

.

 **Jung Junsu**

Si bungsu dari keluarga Jung. Dia berusia 5 tahun. Perawakannya tak lebih tinggi daripada sang kakak dan montok. Dia memiliki wajah yang manis dengan pipi yang _chubby_. Orang bilang dia sangat menggemaskan. Tidak ada yang tidak suka kepadanya. Namun jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya karena dia akan berubah galak karena hal itu. Selain sebagai saudara, Junsu adalah partner in crime kakaknya.

.

.

.

 **FOREWORD END**

* * *

Hallo, _yuu_ disini. Kali ini _yuu_ bawa _foreword_ -nya dulu untuk _drabble_ yang bakal _yuu_ _posting_. Ditunggu respon dari teman-teman semua, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

yuunicorn

 **Genre:**

Family. Fluff.

 **Rating:**

T

 **Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong. Changmin. Junsu.

 **Pairing(s):**

Parents!YunJae

Sons!MinSu

 **Disclaimer:**

The cast(s) belong to their own selves.

The story belongs to the author - _**yuunicorn**_.

 **A/N:**

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic terjemahan dari fanfic bahasa Inggris milik author yuunicorn dengan mengubah pairing-nya.

 **Warning:**

No Beta-reading. No Editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No Bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 1: MESSY KITCHEN**

Ruang makan disamping dapur tampak hening. Jaejoong duduk di kursi. Dia memijat pelipisnya. Yunho berdiri disampingnya, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Didepan mereka, kedua putra mereka – Changmin dan Junsu – berdiri dengan wajah polos dan cengiran khas mereka. Wajah kedua bocah itu belepotan oleh susu bubuk.

Jaejoong tidak dapat percaya melihat kondisi dapur saat ini. Dapur yang biasanya rapi dan bersih kini berubah berantakan karena ulah Changmin dan Junsu. Susu bubuk berserakan dimana-mana, ada genangan air didekat _dispenser_ , air masih mengalir dari kran wastafel, dan perabotan-perabotan dapur sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi.

"Mama, Papa, lihat! ChangChang dan SuSu bisa membuat susu sendiri," si bungsu Junsu memberitahu dengan gembira sembari mengangkat botol susu miliknya.

"Yups! Benar sekali!" Changmin menimpali dengan nada bangga. Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Dan juga membuat dapur berantakan." Yunho menyeletuk. Lagi, kedua bocah itu menyengir kuda. "Bad ChangChang! Bad SuSu!" Yunho pun mendekati mereka. Dicubitnya dengan gemas pipi tembem kedua jagoannya yang meringis akibat cubitan tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, padahal sejak tadi pria rupawan itu hanya diam saja. _Well_ – meskipun kedua putra mereka selalu membuat kekacauan, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bisa marah kepada mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggerutu tak jelas karena mereka tahu kedua bocah itu tak akan mendengarkan mereka.

"Habiskan susu kalian. Setelah itu, kita akan membersihkan dapur bersama-sama. Okay?" Jaejoong akhirnya angkat bicara. Saat ini dia sudah berada disamping si bungsu. Diacak-acaknya rambut putra terkecilnya itu. Junsu menggembungkan pipinya. Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi Junsu. Dia tahu Junsu tidak suka ada orang yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Oh, bad Mama! Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba kabur!" Yunho memperingatkan. Changmin dan Junsu mendongak untuk melihat sang ayah, kemudian memasang cengiran khas mereka (lagi). Yunho mendecak dan memberikan tatapan galak mengetahui reaksi kedua bocah itu.

"Mamaaaaaaa~~~~~" Changmin dan Junsu mengadu. Mereka berlindung dibelakang sang ibu. Jaejoong terkikik sambil mencubit perut Yunho.

"Bad papa!" Jaejoong pura-pura mengomel. Yunho tertawa kecil, lalu merengkuh pria rupawan yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

"Auuuuww~~ kami juga ingin dipeluk," Changmin merajuk dengan memeluk kaki sang ibu, sedangkan Junsu mengerucutkan bibir dengan menarik-narik celana sang ayah. Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat kebawah. Kedua pria dewasa itu tertawa geli karena tingkah kedua jagoan mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan Changmin dan Junsu, kemudian memeluk mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong juga mengecupi wajah kedua bocah itu berulang-kali, membuat mereka merasa geli. Well, pagi yang menarik, bukan? Dan itu hanya ditemukan di keluarga ini, keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 1 ENDED**

* * *

 _Drabble_ pertama akhirnya bisa di- _posting_. Gimana ceritanya? Seru, ga? Atau garing? Apapun pilihannya, yang pasti _yuu_ cuma pengen menghibur temen-temen, sekaligus melestarikan _fanfic_ YunJae ber- _genre_ **BL/YAOI** #plakplok ^^v

Kalo ada saran dan kritik, langsung aja tulis di kotak _review_ dengan menggunakan bahasa yang baik tentunya. Nge- _bash_ , nge- _flame_ mah **_ga okeh_**!

Dan _yuu_ juga mau berterima kasih kepada: **MrsJJ, Rsza, namefake, , Artemis Jung, whirlwind27, jaejoonghater, ditstysandra, shipper89, dheaniyuu, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, nabratz,** dan _ **silent readers**_ karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca _foreword_ kemarin.

Salam elite minority,


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

yuunicorn

 **Genre:**

Family. Fluff.

 **Rating:**

T

 **Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong. Changmin. Junsu.

 **Pairing(s):**

Parents!YunJae

Sons!MinSu

 **Disclaimer:**

The cast(s) belong to their own selves.

The story belongs to the author - _**yuunicorn**_.

 **A/N:**

Ini adalah kumpulan drabble terjemahan dari drabble bahasa Inggris milik _**yuunicorn**_ dengan penggantian karakter didalamnya.

 **Warning:**

No Beta-reading. No Editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No Bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 2: PAPA ISN'T HOME YET**

Changmin dan Junsu menggembungkan pipi mereka karena merasa sebal. Ayah mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama mereka karena sang ayah masih berada di Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. "Papa bohong, ChangChang!" Junsu menggerutu. Changmin mengangguk setuju dengan si adik. Padahal ayah mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang hari Jumat, tetapi hal itu tertunda akibat cuaca yang buruk.

"ChangChang dan SuSu tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu, sayang," Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring _cookies_ menasihati kedua bocah itu. "Papa sebenarnya juga ingin pulang lebih awal," dia lanjut berbicara setelah meletakkan _cookies_ diatas meja, lalu mengambil tempat diantara Changmin dan Junsu.

"Terus – kenapa papa belum pulang, Mama?" Changmin bertanya.

"Karena cuaca disana sedang buruk," Jaejoong menjawab. "ChangChang dan SuSu tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada papa, kan?" Jaejoong lanjut bertanya balik. Kedua bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya serempak.

" _No_ , Mama. SuSu _ga_ mau itu terjadi pada papa," Junsu memekik pelan. Dia sontak memeluk lengan sebelah kiri sang ibu, diikuti si kakak yang memeluk lengan sebelah kanan sang ibu. "ChangChang, ayo berdoa untuk papa," ajak Junsu kemudian. Changmin mengangguk. Tanpa melepas pelukan di lengan sang ibu, mereka menutup mata dan berdoa dengan khidmat.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua jagoannya. "Jadi, apa yang ChangChang dan SuSu katakan kepada Tuhan?" Jaejoong bertanya sesaat setelah kedua bocah itu selesai berdoa.

"SuSu bilang pada Tuhan agar menjaga papa. SuSu juga berdoa agar papa membelikan banyak permen untuk SuSu," si bungsu itu nyengir. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat bocah itu kepangkuannya. Dikecupnya pipi tembem Junsu beberapa kali, kemudian lanjut bertanya kepada si sulung, "Bagaimana dengan ChangChang?"

"ChangChang ingin papa pulang dengan selamat," Changmin memberitahu sang ibu. "Jadi, papa bisa mengajak kita ke taman hiburan," lanjutnya dengan sumringah. Jaejoong tertawa lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut si sulung. Well, Jaejoong bersyukur setidaknya kedua bocah itu tidak ngambek lagi kepada ayah mereka.

"Dan sekarang –" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk mendapat perhatian Changmin dan Junsu. Kedua bocah itu pun seketika memperhatikan sang ibu karena penasaran. "Siapa yang mau ikut Mama ke _mall_?" Jaejoong melanjutkan dengan membuat suaranya seperti berbisik. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak perlu bertanya karena dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Lihat saja respon mereka yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Jaejoong bisa mendengar bagaimana berisiknya kedua bocah itu di dalam sana, membicarakan tentang apa saja yang akan mereka beli di _mall_ nanti.

"Dasar bocah!" Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu menyusul ke kamar mandi untuk bergabung mandi bersama mereka.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 2 ENDED**

* * *

Haloooooo... _yuu_ _update_ siang kali ini. Itung-itung nemenin waktu puasa temen-temen biar ga lemes. Dan gimana untuk cerita kali ini? MinSu masih tetep jadi anak manis kayaknya. Sifat tengil Changmin juga belum _yuu_ munculin. Oh ya, kalo ada yang tanya kenapa Yoochun ga muncul jadi anak YunJae? _Well_ , karena _yuu_ emang pengennya MinSu yang jadi anak YunJae. Jadi, disini _yuu_ bukannya ga masukin Yoochun ke dalam cerita.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mem- _follow_ , mem- _favorite_ , dan me- _review_ cerita ini. Untuk balasan _review_ , ini dia. Cekidot!

 **shipper89** : iyaa anak kecil emang kalo dimarahi ga bakal didenger. Yosh, ini udah lanjut. ^^

 **namefake** : Yuu aja yang jadi anak ke-3nya :v udah next :D

 **Guest** : Di _foreword_ sudah ada penjelasannya kalo Junsu adalah anak bungsu. _Yuu_ yakin kamu udah baca _foreword_ -nya, kan?

 **ruixi1** : Ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Guest** dan **sukasukkie** : yups, mereka emang sweet

 **nabratz** : namanya juga anak kecil ,

 **ditstysandra** : hehehe..mereka emang _happy family_ yang bikin iri :D

 **littlecupcake noona** : nuansa koreanya tidak terlalu kentara? yaaa..karena _yuu_ emang bikinnya seperti itu ^^, untuk Yoochun muncul kok, tapi ga tau _drabble_ ke berapa _#peace_. Dan tolong jangan panggil " _author-ssi_ ". _Call me yuu_. ^^

 **dheaniyuu** : yuhuuu, MinSu bocah menggemaskan

 **tar-hey** : Ini udah lanjut ^^

Sekian ya dari _yuu_. Kalo ada komentar, saran, atau kritik langsung sampaikan di kolom _review_ dengan menggunakan bahasa yang baik. Sekali lagi, _**nge-bash, nge-flame mah ga okeh!**_

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk temen-temen yang menjalankan. Awas jangan sampe bolong! Sampai jumpa di _drabble_ selanjutnya ^^

 ** _Salam elite minority!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**

yuunicorn

 **Genre:**

Family. Fluff. Slice of Life

 **Rating:**

T

 **Cast(s):**

Yunho. Jaejoong. Changmin. Junsu.

 **Pairing(s):**

Parents!YunJae

Sons!MinSu

 **Disclaimer:**

The cast(s) belong to their own selves.

The story belongs to the author - _**yuunicorn**_.

 **A/N:**

Ini adalah kumpulan drabble terjemahan dari drabble bahasa Inggris milik _**yuunicorn**_ dengan penggantian karakter didalamnya.

 **Warning:**

No Beta-reading. No Editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No Bash. No Flame.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 3: DON'T DISTURB MY BROTHER**

Dahi Changmin berkerut saat bocah berusia enam tahun itu baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia melihat Junsu baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sesenggukan karena menangis. Padahal belum ada 10 menit yang lalu adiknya itu meminta ijin untuk bermain di taman yang berada didekat rumah mereka.

"SuSu kenapa?" Changmin menghampiri sang adik yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut diatas salah satu sofa ruang keluarga.

Junsu mendongak melihat ada sang kakak dihadapannya. Kedua matanya semakin banjir dengan air mata. "ChangChang...hueeeee!" Junsupun mengadu. Dia menghambur kepelukan Changmin.

"Tuan Muda Chang, ada apa dengan Tuan Muda Su?" seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Changmin mengendikkan bahu. "Tuan Muda Su kenapa?" kali ini pelayan itu bertanya langsung pada si bungsu.

"Hueeee...pergi! Pergi!" Bukannya menjawab, Junsu malah merengek agar si pelayan pergi. Changmin memutar bolanya malas. Kalau Junsu sudah menangis dan tidak mau didekati oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya, itu berarti si adik baru saja diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Nana _noona_ kembali kerja saja. Junsu biar sama ChangChang," Changmin berkata. Si pelayan itu patuh dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan dua Jung kecil itu.

Changmin segera melepas pelukan sang adik begitu dia mendengar kata _'sroooot'_ yang cukup keras. Dia menatap jijik ingus yang menempel dibajunya. "SuSu jorok tahuuuu?!" Changmin mengomel. Disela tangisnya Junsu nyengir karena berhasil memberikan ingus gratis pada sang kakak.

"Dasar tukang nangis" Changmin meledek. Seakan ingat dengan sebab dia menangis tadi, Junsu kembali memeluk Changmin, menangis lagi. "Kenapa jadi nangis lagi?"

"SuSu diganggu Shindong," Junsu mengadu.

"Si gendut itu?" Junsu mengangguk. "Dia ngapain SuSu?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Dia bawa anjing buat nakutin SuSu...huueeeee!" si bungsu itu menjawab. "Padahal SuSu mau main sama ChunChun," lanjutnya.

"Kalau gitu kita balas!" Changmin berseru senang. Jiwa iblisnya tampaknya sedang muncul ke permukaan.

...

Rencananya adalah Junsu kembali ke taman untuk bermain dengan Yoochun atau Junsu biasa memanggilnya ChunChun. Changmin akan membuntuti sang adik dari belakang dengan membawa sesuatu yang tak akan diduga oleh siapapun.

"Hooooo...lihat siapa yang datang lagi?" ejek Shindong begitu melihat Junsu. Bocah gendut itu menghalangi jalan Junsu untuk ke tempat Yoochun sedang bermain.

"Minggir kau, gendut! SuSu mau lewat!" kali ini Junsu melawan.

"Kau berani denganku?" Shindong menantang.

Junsu berkacak pinggang. "Berani dong!"

Sebenarnya Junsu merasa takut, apa lagi melihat Shindong yang menyeringai. Dia tahu pasti sebentar lagi —

"Doggy, kejar si bebek ini!"

— dia memanggil anjingnya.

"Hueeeee...ChangChaaaaaaang!" teriak Junsu yang sudah terduduk di tanah dengan mata terpejam karena takut.

 _Guk...guk...guk..._

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gonggongan anjing tak jauh dari tempat Junsu. Gonggongan itu tidak hanya satu kali, tapi berkali-kali dan juga bersahut-sahutan. Suara gonggongan itu semakin dekat, seperti ada didepannya sekarang. Junsu membuka mata. Seketika matanya berbinar melihat tiga ekor anjing berukuran besar yang dikenalnya sedang membelakanginya. Ketiga anjing itu memasang badan untuk melindungi si bungsu Jung itu. Mereka terus menggonggong, membuat Shindong lari tunggang langgang sambil menggendong anjing kecilnya.

"Hoaaaaaaa...Xiahki, Vick, Taepoong!" Junsu berseru senang. Bocah itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang kakak dengan wajah songongnya yang puas karena berhasil menjahili balik preman cilik yang mengganggu adiknya.

"ChangChang dilawan!" Changmin menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, lalu menghampiri sang adik. "Ayo pulang," ajak Changmin kemudian. Dia memberikan tali pegangan anjing bernama Xiahki agar Junsu pegang. Sedangkan dirinya memegang tali milik Vick dan Taepoong.

Mereka bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi seorang bocah tampan berlesung pipi menghampiri mereka. "SuSu maafin Chun karena ga bisa nolong SuSu," bocah itu bicara.

"Cemen sih!" ledek Changmin.

"ChangChang ga boleh gitu." Junsu merasa sebal karena Yoochun diledek.

Changmin mengendikkan bahu, lalu berjalan lebih dulu bersama Vick dan Taepoong. "Ajak dia main di rumah saja."

Hehehe...Junsu tersenyum senang, lalu menggandeng tangan Yoochun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Ayo, main di rumah SuSu aja!" Dan bocah bernama Yoochun itupun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, dengan Xiahki juga tentunya.

.

.

.

 **DRABBLE 3 ENDED**

* * *

Selamat pagiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~ udah pada bangun belum sih? Kalo udah baca berarti udah bangun dong! Langsung aja ya buat balas _review_ -nya.

 **zhoeuniquee** : Terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **ruixi1** : _Appa_ lagi pergi hihihi. Ga cepet juga seh _update_ -nya, tapi sebisa mungkin ga lama kalo _update_

 **Guest** : _Yuu_ pengennya bikin _drabble_ , bukan _chapter story_. Dan lagi, seharusnya kamu paham definisi _drabble_. Kalo _yuu_ bikin lebih panjang lagi bakal jadi _ficlet_. Ntar udah jadi _ficlet_ masih disuruh lebih panjang, maka jadinya _1S story_.

 **ChwangKyuh EviLBerry** : _Monggo_ dibawa pulang ,

 **whirlwind27** : ini udah lanjut ^^

 **dheaniyuu** : _Yuu_ ambil dari kultur barat yang cuma panggil nama ke sodaranya, hehehe

 **guest137** : Terima kasih :D

 **littlecupcake noona** : Aduh jadi malu dibilang namanya imut _#slapped_ xD Ini udah lanjut dengan kambuhnya Chwang

 **Jung Sister** : Hayooooo...ga baca _foreword_ -nya, ya? _#sad_ Padahal disana udah dijelasin. ChangChang ama SuSu bukan kembar. Mereka kakak-adik. Chang umur 6 tahun, Su umur 5 tahun.

 **alby** : Terima kasih ^^

 **RedsXiah** : Kamu orang kesekian yang bilang gitu. Emang beneran jarang ya _genre family_ dg _chibi_ yoosumin?

 **nanajunsu** : Diikutin aja biar tahu seru atau ga :D

 **ditstysandra** : Iya dong nurut, apa lagi mamanya cantik

 **jjbear** : _Yuu_ pengennya MinSu yang jadi anaknya YunJae. Ini juga Yoochun muncul di _drabble_ yg ini. Btw, jangan panggil "thor" ye hehehe

 _Yuu_ beneran berterima kasih kepada temen-temen, baik yang sudah me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ , dan mem- _favorite_ cerita _**Jung Family**_ ini. Buat _silent readers_ juga terima kasih.

Semoga _yuu_ bisa terus menghibur dengan cerita-cerita lainnya.

 _ **Salam elite minority,**_


End file.
